The Girl I Always Loved
by XxSoulStealerxX
Summary: I promised a Vday fic so here it is. SanMir one shot. Upon returning to Tokyo can she find love in her old best friend?


**The Girl I Always Loved**

Short Valentines day one shot. Review.

XX

Sango sat at the airport waiting for her ride. Kagome was supposed to pick her up. It was her first time back to Tokyo after moving nearly 2 years ago. A car pulled up and honked.

Sango looked up to see someone smiling. Smiling with the most gorgeous violet eyes. She couldn't help but blush.

**Your smile,  
It gets me ev'ry time I see you.  
Your eyes take me away.  
I don't really know where this is gonna lead to,  
But it's like  
I'm floating in space.  
**

"M-Miroku?" she choked out. "Nice to see you to Sango!" he laughed. She was almost dizzy from the sight of him. It was like the Milky Way was swirling around them. "Y-you've changed. You look really good." She said opening the door and getting in.****

You take me somewhere  
That I've never been before.  
There's a whole new place waiting  
When you open up the door.  


"You do to Sango." He smiled as he started driving. "I knew you'd come back." He added. Sango blushed. "So what do you do now?" he asked. "I'm a dancer." She told him.

"I knew you would make it." He told her as he looked into her eyes. 'Gods shes beautifull' he thought.

**  
You're out of this world-  
I knew that you could make it,  
You didn't have to fake it,  
You're never comin' down.  
You're out of this world,  
Can't get any better,  
We're gonna last forever,  
Keep your head up,  
Don't look down.  
You're out of this world.**

The stars shone brightly. (She had a night flight) "Look a shooting star!" she exclaimed pointing up. "Make a wish!" she told him. He closed his eyes as they reached a stop light. 'I wish you liked me like I like you he thoguht.

"Miroku." "Miroku! Snap out of it the lights green!"she told him snapping him out of his daze.****

The stars like diamonds up above our heads are falling.  
I know that wishes come true.  
Your voice,  
Across the universe you were calling.  
Like a song from out of the blue.  


"Oh I forgot to tell you." Miroku said. "Kagome and Inu-Yasha had a date tonight she wanted to know if you could stay at my place." "That's fine Miroku." She replied.

He grinned. "I could get used to this." He said. "Used to what?!" she exclaimed. "You calling me Miroku." He replied. "Oh." She sighed. "Well you haven't given any sign that your still a pervert." She explained.

"Oh would you like proof?" he asked seductivley. "NO!" she shouted. "Calm down Sango we're here." he told her shutting off the car.****

We're flyin' so high,  
We're almost at the top.  
And as long as we're together,  
I never wanna stop.

"Do you want a drink?" he asked her as he grabbed her luggage. "Sure." Sango replied. "Wait here." he said going inside. She sat on the little porch swing. 'I bet Kagome bought this' she thought giggling.

"Whats so funny?" he asked as he came out. "Oh nothing." She said waving it off. After a moment of silence she began thinking. 'I wonder if Kagome and Inu really are on a date. I wonder what Miroku looks like without a shirt on. WOAH! Where did that come from?'

Sango instinctivley layed her head on Miroku's shoulder. "The stars are beautifull. You can hardly see them in New York" she told Miroku. She closed her eyes and made a wish on one of the stars.****

So many dreams to fly to,  
And I'll right beside you  
We're getting closer to the sun.  
We'll let the moon astound us,  
A million stars surround us -  
Wishing on each one.  


"Sango your beautifull. Will you go out with me?" he asked. She jerked her head up. "What?" she aske damazed. "I never got to ask you before you left." He replied shrugging.

Sango looked down blushing. "Yes" she whispered. She felt Mirokus hand under her chin. He tilted her head up. "I love you." He said before kissing her. "I love you too." She said as the broke apart. ****

You're out of this world,  
Can't get any better,  
We're gonna last forever,  
Keep your head up,  
Don't look down.

Mirokus watch started beeping. "Happy Valentines Day" he whispered.


End file.
